Island of Youth
"Island of Youth" is the fourth episode of the animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on August 12, 2016 to 1.73 million viewers. Plot Elena must save Esteban after he drinks too much magical water from the Fountain of Youth and starts getting younger and younger. Synopsis The episode starts with one of the servants. Giving a birthday party checklist. When suddenly, Esteban arrived. Elena pretends to know that she checked everything. Elena said she went into the room. Pretending it was a princess mater, Esteban said he's going to the library to dust off old books. The reason why Elena keeps pretending is that they're going to throw a surprise party for Esteban. They've been checking with the grand council with what happened. Fransisco and Luisa start talking about Esteban as a baby. Saying that he's a picky eater. Elena laughs Fransisco is doing a birthday song with Isabel. Mateo is doing a magic trick and Luisa is going to bake Esteban's favorite tres leches cake. While Elena and Mateo's other job is to distract Esteban while during preparation. In the library, Higgens talks to Esteban. Esteban states that everyone forgot his birthday. Higgens said it's not true. Esteban then wishes to be younger. Then Esteban says he can't achieve his dreams in life because everyone tells him what to do, including Shuriki. Then Elena announced that Esteban will take Mateo and Elena sailing, but Esteban disagrees. Mateo found a magical map from Alacazar. Esteban looks at it and, upon finding the island of Santalos, he became happy. He pushed Mateo and agrees on sailing. When going into the dock, Elena asks about why does he want to go there. He said because he wants to drink from the Fountain of Youth. Mateo states another myth about a day the island will vanish. Back at the palace, Luisa is preparing the cake, while Francisco and Isabel are playing a birthday song Fransisco didn't like and kept arguing with Isabel. Luisa stops the argument by thinking that they should play for the staff and let them decide. In the ship, Mateo reads the map and states it's there, however it's on the other side. They took a boat. Esteban requested Higgens to guard the ship. Esteban ran to go to the Fountain of Youth, while Elena and Mateo are on the boat. Mateo wears the hat that Esteban gave him. Both of them looked for Esteban. They found Esteban drinking from the Fountain of Youth. They got surprised when Esteban got younger. They both went to Esteban. Mateo warns Esteban about drinking from the Fountain, but Esteban doesn't listen, even stating that worrying is for old people. Esteban starts to swing on vines. Elena chases him while Mateo is left behind, looking at a baby monkey eating a flower. At the beach, Esteban lifts a boat and calls Higgens. Higgens doesn't know that is Esteban, his boss. Then he got younger. Elena and Mateo found him. Esteban wants to get older and asked why did he get younger. Mateo said he drank too much water and tries to warn him. Elena states that there going to take Esteban like this but no. Mateo said there's a magical flower that'll make you older. Esteban interrupts and he asks where is it. Everyone looked at the map, then Esteban runs to find the flower, then Elena, then Mateo. Mateo asks why Elena's running. Elena worries that Esteban will eat too much of the petal and they have to catch him. Mateo runs fast and states that he should've brought his running shoes. Back at the palace, Fransisco is playing the guitar making Armando sleep. Then it's Isabel's turn, then everyone loves Isabel more than Francisco, making him sad. On the island, Elena kept running, while Mateo got tired from running. Elena warns him to watch out, while Esteban was positive to jump it. However, he ended up in quicksand. Elena helps and asks Mateo to find something to grab on to. Elena found a tree branch. Esteban doesn't want to. Mateo asks if he wants to get out. Esteban realizes he's sinking. So he grabs the branch. Elena says to grab it with two hands. Esteban throws the map to Mateo and got out of the quicksand. Esteban ends up running again. Mateo says here we go again. Elena and Mateo started running, but Esteban got the flower. Elena and Mateo arrived shortly thereafter. Elena tells Esteban not to eat too much. He doesn't listen and wants to eat so much. Elena and Mateo try to grab him. But Esteban ended up climbing a tree. Esteban was surprised the flower isn't with him then turn to a baby. Mateo states that he's not changing any diapers. The branch starts to break and Esteban cries. Elena saved him. Mateo smiled. But he still ends crying. Elena sang a lullaby, making Esteban feel better. Mateo points out to Elena that the island is going to vanish. Elena says they have to get the flower. Mateo says there's no other way. Elena says there's a supposed second way. Mateo did the floating spell, but end up falling. However, he is saved by the floating spell. Mateo got the flower, and Elena tries to give it to Esteban, but the baby refuses to eat it. Mateo states Luisa and Francisco said that Esteban was a picky eater as a child. Elena did the same thing her grandparents did a while ago and manage to get Esteban to eat the flower, resulting in Esteban turning back to normal. Mateo asks Elena and Esteban to follow him before they vanish, while Esteban went to retrieve his souvenir, the Fountain of Youth water. Elena falls asks Esteban for help. Esteban saved her. Mateo points out there almost going to vanish. They made it to the beach. Elena and Esteban went into the boat. While Mateo was pushing it to shore. In the ship, Elena asks where's the island now. Mateo looks for the map and realizes he dropped it on the island. Esteban worries about getting old. While Elena states that. She likes Esteban like this. When Elena and Mateo went into the palace. They surprised Esteban. Esteban thought that they forgot his birthday but no. Luisa says Isabel will play the birthday song. Isabel won't unless Fransisco joins her. Fransisco said he doesn't know how to play her way. Isabel states that they'll play together. They both played. Mateo did the floating spell. Elena greets Esteban happy birthday and said sorry. If he couldn't get younger. Esteban now likes it this way. Higgens says he's supposed to be a genius by now. Luisa got the cake. Esteban blows the candles and the episode ends. Cast & Characters * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban * Joseph Haro as Mateo * Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel * Julia Vera as Luisa * Emiliano Díez as Francisco * Joe Nunez as Armando * Mikey Kelley as Higgins * Anthony Avila as Young Esteban * Desmond Gerber as Baby Esteban Songs *Avaloran Lullaby *Avalor Birthday Song Trivia * The Island of Youth is a reference to the Fountain of Youth. * In this episode, Esteban was under the servitude of Shuriki for forty-one years. * This is the first episode in the series to feature two songs. * Isabel's invention in this episode is the Guitardion, a guitar and an accordion put together. *This is the 2nd time. Mateo did a wardrobe change. The 1st was in First Day of Rule. The third was in Spellbound. The fourth was in The Scepter of Light and the fifth was in Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *This is the 1st time Elena did a wardrobe change. The second was in Navidad and the third was in A Day to Remember. *The moral of the episode is that you should always listen to and follow an adult. *Esteban strangely loses his boots and pants when he regresses to a kid. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Junior